


Chemical Attraction

by lockewrites



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Trying to flirt with Hank becomes rather more difficult than first believed.





	Chemical Attraction

As much as everyone insisted, you refused to acknowledge the idea that Hank liked you. Sure the two of you were friends and had known each other before the X-men were formed. And yeah, you did have a massive crush on him but who wouldn’t? Besides he seemed much more interested in Raven and finding a cure than he ever did in you.

Despite it all, Raven continued to insist that all he ever talked about was you. That you were what kept him focused, or most of the time distracted him. It wasn’t long before even Charles was insisting and began placing the two of you together for training despite your powers being different. The both of you knew what he was doing, he wasn’t trying to be subtle about it.

But the day came when it was announced that the team would be going after Shaw. The announcement alerted you to the fact that you had one chance to tell Hank how you felt, in case something happened when you went after Shaw. Yet you still couldn’t bring yourself to just ask him, so you relied on the use of a pick up line. You were both in the lab working when you spoke, looking up from the beaker in front of you to catch him at the microscope.

“You must be made of uranium and iodine because all I can see is U and I together” you uttered.

Hank looked up at you, startled by your words and began laughing, “That was the nerdiest pick up line ever”

Not knowing if he was laughing at you or just the line you went back to work before any further embarrassment set in.

“Friday” came Hank’s question, tearing you from your thoughts.

“What?”

“Friday. Um, dinner. A date. If the line was for me that is”

“You sure”

“As sure as I am that if you were a triangle you’d be acute one” he grinned.

Friday could not come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
